Roen
by Zurpel
Summary: Roen's story, reaching from the time she first met King Nax to after her affair with Brocker had been found out.
1. Chapter 1: Changes

_While reading "Fire" I was always intrigued by Roen and her history. Especially the whys of her affair with Brocker. As Roen isn't the protagonist of "Fire" her full story has no place in that book. So here comes my version of Roen's history, starting when she is still in the northern Dells and probably ending around the time she leaves King's City again and returns to her home fortress. I'd really appreciate it if readers of this story would let me know what they think of it.  
_

_All characters lent from Kristin Cashore's novel "Fire" of course belong to her, I'm not intending to infringe any of her or the publisher's rights with this work. A very big "thank you" goes to Kate of Carlay, who agreed to function as beta reader for this story._

**Chapter 1: Changes**

"The Dells have a new king", her father murmured still reading the message he had just received.

The family was sitting in one of the smaller drawing rooms, which was mostly due to the evening's cold air; a fire could warm a small room better than a big one. Roen looked up from her own reading – a book of history – and her mother put her needlework aside, both looking at the speaker.

Roen's father needed some more time to finish the message, which had arrived just after dinner that day. Even after he had read the letter through and laid it on a small table standing beside his armchair he didn't look up but stared at the flames in the fireplace, pondering.

"My dear", Roen's mother addressed him after the pause had been lasting for some time.

He looked up, seemingly startled.

"Might we learn what's in the letter?" his wife continued, the faintest of smiles on her face. It was a common situation. Roen's father often forgot everything around him when he was thinking about the latest news.

Recognizing the situation and his lack of courtesy towards his two women, Roen's father grinned self-consciously, before enlightening them. "Nax was crowned three weeks ago. We have a new king."

"That's good news, but you look worried", his wife stated.

It was true, his smile had faded from his face quickly to be replaced by a small frown and worried lines around his eyes. Roen's father sighed. "It might be nothing", he elaborated after another pause. "But I'm not sure if Nax can keep up with the great work his father has done for the Dells. He is too young."

"He will certainly have advisers. The old king didn't make all decisions for himself. He had people to advise him, too. What of Cansrel, the son of our old king's most trusted advisor?" his wife put in, trying to console her husband.

Unfortunately her words had the exact opposite effect on Roen's father. Instead of putting aside his worries it only increased them. "Cansrel. Yes. Headley writes of him too." He tapped the paper with the message. Headley was a friend of Roen's father's in King's City and usually kept him up-to-date with news from the capital. "It seems as though Cansrel didn't follow in his father's footsteps, either. Headley writes of a rather terrible story of a young cooking maid in the palace. It seems as though Cansrel took her in his bed a few times. She boasted with it afterwards in the kitchens. Then, from one day to the next she walked out in a winter storm. Her body was found days later frozen on the shore of the Winged River."

Both Roen – who had listened silently but intent to her parent's discussion so far – and her mother looked shocked after those news.

"But surely no one can blame Cansrel for such a tragic accident", Roen's mother's voice was shaking.

Her husband snorted. "She had been perfectly fine and happy before. Headley has spoken to one of her friends and the girl mentioned that she suspected her to be pregnant. Of course there is no proof but Headley thinks – and I am inclined to follow his opinion on the matter – that Cansrel used his powers to compel the girl to kill herself. There is no other rational explanation for it."

This silenced Roen's mother and she reached for her needlework again, although her hands were shaking too much for her to accomplish anything that evening.

"Let's hope that your assessment of the situation proves to be wrong", Roen said in the silence that followed.

Her father sighed. "I'd like to think myself wrong on the matter, because otherwise the kingdom is going toward bad times indeed."

For a while no one spoke after that. Roen took up her book again without taking in any of the words on the page in front of her. Her thoughts were on the news she had just learned from her father. Somehow she felt that she, too, believed Headley's opinion. And even though the fire was spending enough warmth she was shivering.

Roen went to bed soon afterward. She couldn't concentrate on her reading anymore and felt no comfort in the drawing room. Although she doubted that she would be able to sleep easily after the news, she still felt her time better spent in at least trying to get some rest. Her parents' concern worried her more than any news that could reach this fortress from the far south.

xXx

After their daughter had departed from the drawing room Roen's parents remained for some time more. The silence was becoming depressing and Roen's mother was about to retreat to her sleeping quarters herself, when her husband spoke again.

"You realize that we have to show our respect to the new king, don't you?"

She tried to argue with that. "We're in the far north. I'm sure he doesn't even think of the Little Grays or our holding most of the time."

"Sure enough. But he is our king and what would it look like if we didn't honor him and his ascension to the throne? And that the king doesn't think of us _most of the time_ doesn't mean that he won't think of us at _some_ time."

His wife opened her mouth – and closed it again without having spoken a word. She couldn't argue with his logic. He was right, after all. And he was her husband and lord, even though they treated each other with respect, he had the right and power to enforce his wishes if he so chose.

"I'm riding south as soon as the roads allow for it." Roen's father hesitated before speaking again. "And I think … that Roen should accompany me."

This time she spoke almost hastily, compared to her previous, hesitating and well-contemplated words. "What has she to do in King's City? She is only a child."

A sigh escaped his lips. "I'm not completely satisfied with it, either. But Roen isn't a child anymore. She is a young woman, a lady. She is intelligent and strong-minded and I don't think that a life in the north is the right thing for her. She should at least visit the king's court once in her life. And who knows, perhaps she'll even catch the eye of a rich lord, who'll marry her and promote her to the greatest happiness." His last words had a joking undertone. It was difficult for both of Roen's parents to accept that she had grown well out of childhood and would eventually marry and leave them. She was their only child and all the dearer to them. The only way her father could mention that occasion was in a joking manner that allowed him to not consider it seriously.

Roen's mother seconded her husband's sigh. "I suppose you're right, again."

So it was a decided matter that Roen would accompany her father south to King's City once the roads cleared from this year's snow.

xXx

The roads needed less time to clear than expected. The letter with the news of King Nax' coronation had arrived in late January. A month later the snow had melted enough that travel in the north seemed a possibility.

"Do you have warm clothes? I know the weather seems to be warming and you're travelling southwards, but the nights can still be cold and it's still early in spring." Roen's mother regarded her daughter worriedly.

"Yes, mama. Ava packed warm things. She made sure I've all I need on the journey." Roen threw a thankful glance at her personal maid, Ava. The girl would accompany her mistress, both to care for her on the road and to keep her company.

Apart from Roen and Ava the travelling group included Roen's father and a dozen guards.

"My dear, Roen will be fine", Roen's father told his wife.

"If only I could accompany you."

He took her face in his cupped hands and kissed her. "My dear, you have not been feeling well lately. A journey of three weeks in this weather would be too much. And someone has to be here for our people."

Roen's mother sighed and took her husband's hand. "You're right. As always." A small smile appeared on her face. "Take good care of yourself and our daughter."

"Of course." He embraced her once more before stepping over to his horse and mounting the black stallion.

Then her mother turned to Roen and she noticed that tears were glistening in her mother's face. "Roen. Have a good journey and listen to your father. You'll write often, won't you? You know your father is good in receiving letters but a very bad writer for himself."

Roen returned her mother's hug. "Of course, mama. I'll write as often as I can. And you know I always listen to what papa and you tell me. We'll be fine."

Following her father's example Roen mounted the fine-boned brown mare standing waiting for her. Both she and Ava would ride on this trip. A carriage would be difficult in the terrain of the Little Grays and even when they had let the hills behind them it would slow them down. Apart from that Roen preferred riding herself to being carted around in a carriage, where she saw little of the surrounding landscape and didn't really sit more comfortable than on a horse's back.

xXx

The company travelled slowly. Hard riding would tire riders and horses alike and was only bound to prolong their journey instead of making it shorter, because the horses would need more time to rest when they were exhausted from hard riding. Still they made good way and weren't troubled much by raptor monsters or bandits.

Roen had never left the Little Grays before. There the landscape was rough with little green. Mostly it was gray stone, with only small patches of brown in winter and green in summer. She was surprised and captivated when their company neared their destination and she saw wide green expanses of grass and even the first flowers of the year, announcing the arrival of spring. Somehow it seemed like a good sign to her. With such beauty surrounding King's City the king's court must be a delightful place and she was sure to have a wonderful time there. She nearly felt like a little girl again, giddy with eagerness to see the palace. The worries over the king and his adviser had been pushed aside by the charming view.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

_I have to apologize for not posting this sooner as promised to some people. It was ready last month but my Beta Kate of Carlay was quite busy and didn't get back to me until today. I didn't want you a not-betaread piece. Because Kate is busy at the moment she can't continue on as beta for this story. If anyone who reads and enjoys it likes to fill in I'd really appreciate it. Otherwise I'll see what I can do about finding someone else._

_Thanks again to all those who reviewed the first chapter. There is nothing like a review to get me into writing-mood._

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

As the travel company rode through King's City Roen didn't know where she should look first. They passed a market where Roen caught glimpses of merchants selling their goods – expensive fabrics and jewelry as well as everyday things like food and pottery. She was also surprised by the variety of people. In King's City Roen saw rich merchants as well as poor beggars and commoners going about their daily business. In general King's City seemed to brim with colors and wealth. It seemed almost too much to bear for a girl from the Little Grays.

She realized that she had slowed her horse down when she had passed the marked and was now actually standing still, staring at the lively activity. She also realized that her father had not yet noticed that his daughter, Ava and two guards had lacked behind.

"My lady?", Ava asked with slight concern on her face.

Roen slowly shook her head. She wasn't sure if this gesture had the purpose of clearing her head or to put away the worry she saw on her maid's face. She put a smile on her own face, while clucking to her mare and urging the horse onward in an effort to catch up with her father.

She decided against having another discussion with Ava over the proper way to address her. Roen was of the opinion that Ava should continue to talk to her in the same friendly manner they had had at home, but her maid insisted that King's City was different from her northern home. Here a person's standing meant a lot more and maids didn't have friendships with their mistresses. Ava, normally a shy girl who – in spite of her friendship with Roen – didn't object to her mistress' wishes, wouldn't budge on this particular matter.

"It's nothing", she said to Ava, referring to the worry she had detected in her simple question. "All of this", she gestured with her left hand at the market and the city as a whole, "is simply overwhelming."

Ava nodded. "I know what you mean."

By now Roen's father had noticed his daughter's absence and he waited for her to catch up.

When she drew nearer she noticed her father's mouth was a thin line and his face portrayed nothing of its usual calm or absentmindedness. He was concentrated and on edge. So was his voice when he addressed her. "Roen. I thought I had told you to stay close."

She was surprised by this new tone. He had never spoken to her that way before. Stern and – like a father. He had always been more like a good friend. Someone she could always talk to, who understood her and mostly shared her feelings. She liked her mother too, loved her dearly, but for some reason Roen couldn't quite name herself she had a closer bond to her father. His tone now told her more than anything how worried he was.

"Sorry, papa. I just got … distracted by the market. I've never seen so many people in one place before."

He sighed and a faint smile crossed his face. "Yes, I imagine it could be overwhelming for you. But still, please try not to get distracted again and remain near me."

She nodded earnestly. They rode on and for some time neither spoke. Now and then Roen threw a little glance at her father. He was tense from tip to toe. She wasn't the only one noticing this. His horse began to fidget nervously.

This tense silence was making Roen nervous as well. Even more so because she didn't understand the reason for it. "You are worried", she stated it as a simple fact with a voice as serene as she could muster, trying with all her might to conceal the unease that had slowly filtered into her being by then.

Another sigh. "Yes." Obviously her father wasn't too worried to be in one of his contemplative moods – or he was just too worried to be talkative. Whatever it was, he didn't elaborate on his worry.

"Why?", Roen demanded. She didn't understand her father's worry – not to this extreme at least – and said so. "The people all around seem happy and unburdened. But ever since we passed through the city walls you are … strained."

"All are happy, you think?" His voice was even. Perhaps a little too even, because it was near the point where it sounded flat.

Roen nodded cautiously. Her father was really not behaving like himself.

He motioned towards a pair of beggars sitting on a street corner they passed. "Do they look happy and unburdened to you? I don't suppose you noticed the cut purses and thieves in the market when you were so enchanted by it. Or the slackness of the guards on the city gates."

She looked down on her horse's neck. He was right, she hadn't noticed those things. Not the thieves or the slack guards. She had actually been a bit intimidated by the guards. Although she had seen some beggars she had not really taken notice of them.

"I don't like this", her father continued. His voice was now far from being flat. He seemed rather to be trying to keep it as low as possible. "Big cities always have petty crime and poverty. It's unavoidable. But I remember my last visit here and I can't help but thinking that it was less then. Less obvious crime, less beggars and more vigilant guards on the gates as well as throughout the city. I didn't actually see a guard trying to keep order in the city, did you?"

She shook her head. His next words were spoken in a voice so low she nearly didn't catch them at all and she wasn't sure if they were even directed towards her. She thought she heard him mutter. "Should have listened to your mother."

xXx

After the lively city she couldn't deny that she was a bit disappointed from her simple quarters in the palace. They were neat and provided enough room but after all she had seen so far and heard of the wealth at the king's court, she had expected more. Those rooms seemed even a bit smaller than the ones she occupied at home, even though her home was only a small mountain fortress. With the only difference that at home there weren't also dozens of other nobles present and that her own family – compared with some of the other lords and ladies here – was of little real importance.

Roen didn't have much time to inspect her rooms after her arrival at the palace, because only moments after she had arrived a knock on the outer door caught Roen's attention. Ava opened and returned with a note for Roen. She recognized her father's handwriting in the short sentence.

_I've just received word that we'll be introduced to court before dinner._

She sighed. "Oh dear. Why couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?"

"Lady?", Ava inquired after the note's contents and her mistress' distress.

"I'm to be presented at court this afternoon." She glanced at the mirror and another sigh escaped her lips. Part of her hair had fled the ribbons that had held it together only that morning. She knew from the feeling of it that the rest had formed little knots in her neck. Her entire body felt worn out and fatigued after the travel of nearly three weeks. If the choice would have been left to her, she would have preferred to sleep a night in a real bed and have a bath – something she had longed for in the last days – before she faced the king and his court.

"And I look terrible." As a rule Roen wasn't a vain person, but in that moment, faced with the near future of meeting the realm's king and its most influential nobles, she felt the need of looking her best.

Ava smiled. "Well, we'll restore you to your usual beauty in no time at all."

A small frown crossed Roen's forehead upon those words. She didn't actually think of herself as a "beauty". She rather thought of herself as tolerably looking and was perfectly satisfied with this. But she had to admit that Ava's promise of making her a beauty for the evening was a consoling thought.

So Ava immediately began with making her mistress presentable. Roen was fatigued enough that she could have dozed off while Ava tended to her hair if her maid hadn't kept up a constant chatter with the occasional question which required a reply from Roen now and then. What she thought of the city and palace so far? What she expected the king to be like? Wasn't it all amazing?

When Ava declared her work to be finished and Roen again looked at herself in the small mirror situated in her room, she was surprised. Her maid and friend had actually managed to tame Roen's black hair into dozens of curls framing her face, most of it flowing down her back in soft waves.

Immediately after their arrival Ava had taken Roen's red silk dress out and while she had taken care of Roen's hair she had heated coals for the smoothing iron with which she now freed the fabric of the wrinkles it had acquired in its three-week stay in the travelling pack.

Once she had cleaned herself and changed her travelling clothes for the dress she actually felt presentable, which eased her nerves. For although she was usually not easily intimidated the thought of meeting the king and having to face the court made her slightly nervous.

She didn't have to wait long until another knock on her door announced her father's arrival. He, too, had changed from a travel-worn fatigued person to his best appearance. When he had taken in his daughter's looks a proud smile spread over his face.

"You look wonderful. A true pride for the family."

Roen returned the smile and a faint blush put some color in her cheeks. Her mood was considerably lifted by her father's compliment. He was careful and restricted with his praises, so they were usually deserved. With her father's favorable comment on her appearance she was confident that she could handle the king's court. She was even looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings  Part 1

_Another huge thank you to those who have left a review. That's always the best to get me into writing mood. Constructive criticism on what can be improved is especially welcome._

_I hope I'll get another chapter up this year, although I won't promise anything as such promises tend to go wrong._

* * *

**Meetings – Part 1**

The way to the throne room was long and led through a maze of corridors. She wouldn't have found the way by herself and wasn't sure at all if she would be able to find her way back to her rooms by herself. She was glad to have her father for company. She was almost certain that he at least might be able to find the way back to their rooms. True, a servant showed them down to the throne hall, but Roen knew that her father had been in King's City and the palace before, under Nax' father, and so he must know his way around those labyrinthine corridors better than her.

Roen was shortly before the point where she would have asked her father how big a palace could get, when they actually arrived at the throne room. Her father gave a steward their names and the man nodded, but didn't move from his position in front of the door.

"Just a moment", he said.

When a servant came with a note for him, he nodded to Roen and her father again and the great double doors leading to the throne rooms were opened.

"Lord Marcas and his daughter from the Little Grays", the steward announced as Roen and her father stepped through the doors and entered the throne room.

It was magnificent and for a moment Roen was dazed. After the corridors, which had had a bit of a dusky atmosphere – no wonder considering the afternoon was quickly turning towards evening – this hall was blinding her with its lights. There weren't actually many candles in the room. Instead the brightness was created by large windows catching every single beam of the fading sunlight and lots of mirrors and crystals reflecting the light.

Because she needed a moment to take in the scene she was a step behind her father, when they arrived at the far end of the room, where the king was seated on his throne on top of a dais. As was appropriate her father bowed low before his king and overlord and Roen fell into a deep curtsy, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Lord Marcas", a soft voice addressed her father. "We've missed you and your family at our coronation." Roen realized that the voiced must belong to the king himself. Somehow she was surprised. She hadn't expected a king's voice to sound like this. She would have expected a stronger, louder voice. But still, she didn't think of the king's voice as unpleasant. Actually she found that she quite liked it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her father's response to this. "I'm sorry I was indisposed, but not all parts of the Dells are graced with such mild weather as King's City. The north had a rough winter, which made travelling near to impossible. I've set out as soon as the roads cleared to pay my respect to your majesty."

"I'm glad to meet you at last. And your charming daughter. But why isn't your lady with you?"

Roen heard a rustle of cloth and out of the corner of her eye saw her father rise. She followed his example and stood up, even though she still didn't look directly at the king.

"She would have loved to come to your majesty's court, but she felt she couldn't leave our people on their own. Also the long and demanding travel would have disagreed with her."

While her father was making his explanations to the king Roen's eyes wandered to the man standing behind the king on his right shoulder. She knew instantly who it was. His vivid blue hair was too distinctive to mistake him for someone else. This man in the perfectly fitting gray clothes could only be Cansrel. Roen instantly shared her father's mistrust for him, when she noticed the cold look in his eyes. This first feeling of mistrust lasted only a short moment, until he turned his look directly on her and their eyes met. Then her thoughts took a total different direction. His eyes seemed to warm and she couldn't recall why she had mistrusted him a moment before. After all, the king trusted him, so why shouldn't she? There was no reason for her not to trust the king's advisor.

"It is my greatest pleasure to meet you, Lady Roen."

The King had left his throne and was now standing in front of them. Roen, realizing he had spoken to her, stepped forward so that she was now standing a step ahead of her father and directly in front of the king. For the first time she looked him directly in the face and saw strong but even features framed by dark hair. His eyes were of a very dark and intense blue. He was directing an inviting smile towards her.

"The pleasure is mine, Lord King", she responded with another curtsy.

"Might you be inclined to be my guest at a small evening party I'll host tonight?"

"Of course."

"In the meantime, why don't you two join the court at dinner?", the king now returned his attention to her father as well as herself.

"We'd be delighted, your majesty", Roen's father replied.

The room had been full with people, Nax' courtiers who had been curious for the new guests from the far north. After this little exchange between the king and his guests had taken place they left the throne room behind their king and went to a large banquet room full with tables, which were already stacked with plates and food. Roen's father accompanied an older noblewoman to her seat while Roen found herself beside a young soldier.

"It's a pleasure to meet you", he let Roen know, once they had seated themselves and Roen had introduced herself. "I'm Captain Brocker of the Second Branch."

Roen needed a moment to understand him, because his words didn't seem to fit to … well, to him. He was young, not that much older than herself and she could have sworn he had just introduced himself as captain of one of the army's four branches. As far as she knew only the army's commander ranked higher.

Because of her surprise she didn't respond in the best way. Actually she spoke without thinking. The first thing that came to her mind was: "Aren't you too young for that?"

He chuckled. "Custom in the Little Grays must have changed. When I was last there people knew of such insignificant things like manners."

Roen felt heat rise to her face and knew she was blushing. She looked down on her plate, too embarrassed to even apologize.

"But you're not too wrong about that. I'm the youngest of the four captains and although there might have been young captains before. But I have to admit that it is very likely that I'm the youngest captain the Dells have ever known. I have studied most of the books on Dellian warfare and its history that exist and haven't found any reference to a captain younger than me."

She still couldn't face him, so she devoted herself to the meal and there was a heavy silence between them. Her embarrassment still held on, but sitting in silence beside him would only increase the rudeness of her behavior. Roen would have to apologize for her rash remark before. Just as she was mustering her courage for it, Broker spoke again.

"If you want to know, I've just turned twenty-one."

This surprised her. After his earlier response she wouldn't have expected him to actually tell her his age. She was surprised enough to look into his face again. Although his expression was serious she noticed that his eyes were laughing. He wasn't actually handsome, not as the king was, but Roen decided in that instant that he had charisma. And obviously he didn't hold her earlier mistake against her. He seemed amused rather than angry.

"I thank you for that information." She tried to be at her most serious while saying this but didn't succeed. The whole situation had something bizarre to it and it certainly didn't develop in a way she had expected her first real conversation at court to be like.

It seemed as though Brocker thought similarly of the situation, because he chuckled again and Roen found herself to be giggling. At the opposite end of the table she caught her father's eye and checked herself. Her behavior was hardly proper. With the greatest effort of will she held her giggles and took a deep breath to calm herself. Only when she was quite certain that she had succeeded, she spoke again. "You're right, we aren't behaving like noble people at the moment. But still I'd like to inform you that I actually do know how to behave in a mannerly way."

Her serious tone must have been more convincing this time, because Brocker didn't burst into chuckles. Instead he nodded. "I believe you." Then, actually smiling: "Well, what mannerly thing are we supposed to talk about now?"

She was not sure what she was supposed to answer. She would have liked to learn more about this captain. Roen was still intrigued by the fact that he had achieved so much at such a young age. But it seemed improper to ask the questions that interested her so much right then and there. After all she hardly knew him and it would almost seem as though she interrogated him about his past. To get herself some time to think of another topic, she sipped on her drink and discovered it was wine. She was not very keen on alcohol in general and in that special situation in particular, so she put her glass back on the table.

Upon meeting his gaze Roen noticed he had a mischievous look on his face, as though he knew of her dilemma in finding a suitable topic for discussion and was amused by it. She blushed again but was also glad, because she had thought of a topic that seemed her to be innocent enough.

"Have you ever been to the Little Grays?"

He nodded. "Yes. In fact, I was born there."

She was surprised by that but tried not to let her surprise show on her face this time. "What a coincidence."

Unfortunately her tone wasn't very convincing, a fact that was betrayed by Brocker's laugh. His amusement was clearly heightened by her own unease. "Actually my home lies only a day's ride away from your family's estates on the opposite side of the Little Grays."

The topic of their mutual homeland brought them through the rest of the meal without any further mishaps. Roen's unease lessened the longer she talked to Brocker and when dinner was over she was actually sad that their conversation had to end.

"Shall I bring you back to your rooms? I don't suppose that you already know your way around your palace."

He held his arm up for her to take it and she followed the invitation. "I would be very grateful to you for it."

On their way back to Roen's rooms Brocker indicated some distinguishing spots which she could use for orientation marks so she would find her way around faster. She found his tips very helpful and although the chance of her getting lost was probably still very high, she felt that she was at least a bit more confident about her knowledge of the palace's layout.

When they arrived at Roen's door Brocker bowed to her and kissed her hand. "I wish you a very good night, Miss Roen."

A pleasant tingling spread from the back of her hand, where Brocker's lips had touched her skin, to the rest of her body. "Will you be at King Nax's party tonight?"

Brocker shook his head. "No. The Second Branch is leaving King's City at first light tomorrow and I don't have the luxury of spending my night at one of the king's parties. However I hope that you have a pleasant evening." There was a sour note in Brocker's voice that Roen couldn't quite place. Before she could react to it Brocker had already bowed again and turned around. She was watching his figure until he had gone around a corner, before she entered her rooms.


End file.
